justiceleaguefanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Justice League Action
Justice League Action ''is a animated cartoon television series created by Warner Bros. Animation and DC Comics. It is apart of The DC Universe. The show is based on ''Marvel's Avengers Assemble. This show will airs in Summer 2017 on Cartoon Network and Disney XD. The series follows The 2001 Justice League animated series and the 2004 Justice League Unlimited animated series with big changes. The Heroes will have their New 52 looks combined with their outfits from Injustice: Gods Among Us in this animated series. This story feature slight crossovers from Naruto, InuYasha, High School DxD, Neon Genesis Evangelion, Omamori Himari, Maburaho! and more. This story is all about The Justice League's adventures in defending the world ( and by extension the universe ) from the forces of evil and natural disasters The Justice League starts the series with only 12 members and their numbers increase as the story progresses. The Alternate title for this story is called Justice League: Grand Evolution The Main Pairings areOther pairings will appear later on in the story. In The Beginning of The series, The Justice League was founded by Superman, Batman, Flash, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Hawkgirl, Aquaman, Kitsune Paladin, Zatanna, Cyborg & Dragon Maiden. '' ''Plot There came a day where the world was in it's darkest hour, when Earth's greatest and iconic superheroes unite to defeat a powerful being named Darkseid and his Apokolips forces. Then on from this day forward, The Justice League was born. Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Hawkgirl, Aquaman, Kitsune Paladin, Zatanna, Cyborg & Dragon Maiden will lead their fello Dc Heroes and heronies against evil. '' ''Justice League Members *Superman *Batman *Wonder Woman *Zatanna *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan ) *Flash *Aquaman *Martian Manhunter *Cyborg *Hawkgirl *Kitsune Paladin / Doctor Fate *Dragon Maiden *King Primal / Beast King *Green Arrow *Black Canary *King Phantom / Ghost Master *Supergirl *Power Girl *Huntress *Firestorm *Captain Marvel / Shazam / Captain Thunder / Captain Shazam *Plastic Man *Katana *Metamorpho *Element Woman *Mister Miracle *Big Barda *Fire *Ice *Captain Atom *The Atom *Atom Smasher *Deadman *Madame Xanadu *Etrigan *Swamp Thing *Black Orchid *John Constantine *Miranda Strange *Red Tornado *Lady Death *Booster Gold *Black Lightning *Icon *Harbringer *Strange Visitor *Blue Beetle *Doctor Light (Kimiyo Hoshi) *Mr. Terrific *Stargirl *S.T.R.I.P.E. *Phantom Stranger *The Spectre ''Allies *Queen Hippolyta'' *''General Phillipus '' *''Artemis of Bana-Mightball '' *''Comissioner James Gordon'' *''Alfred Pennyworth'' *''Cat Grant'' *''Vicki Vale'' *''Jimmy Olsen'' ''A.R.G.U.S. Directors *Amanda Waller '' *''Col. Steve Trevor'' ''D.O.M.A. Director *Ellen Yin'' ''Teen Titans '' ''Young Justice Seasons Season 1 Season 2: Invasion Season 3: D.A.V.E. Revolution Season 4: Arkham War Season 5: King Primal's Journey / Beast King's Journey '' ''Season 6: Public Enemies Season 7: Apocalypse Season 8 : The Wrath of Trigon Season 9 : Infinity War Season 10: The Final Endgame '' ''Trivial Information '' ''Alternate Version *Justice League Action: Rise of The New Golden Age, The New Golden Age of Superheroes & Super Heroines ) '' *''Justice League Action: The New Golden Age of Heroes '' Category:DC Universe Category:TV series Category:Cartoons Category:DC Animated Universe